


It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Gallavich, M/M, Relationship through texts, Season 1-4, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and a bit of s5, throughout the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>casthebutler said:<br/>dear light of my world, oh sweet bird o’mine, angel from Gallavich heaven. would you do me the honour of writing me something in way of the prompt “the relationship through text” by which I basically mean texts Ian and Mickey send each other from when they first get together to well whenever, at least up to canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts).



> Geeeeez okay. This was kinda tough to get started lol  
> Thanks for sending me a prompt boo, hope you like this <3
> 
> It hurt my heart writing Mickey's texts between s3-4 :( and uhh this is not edited so yeah excuse any mistakes.  
> I wrote up till like 5x01 so yeah  
> FYI:  
> Between the (---) it becomes a new season  
> Between the (······) it's just a new day  
> I started out with times but lost interest around s3 lol 
> 
> Hope this isn't shit :p <3   
> P.s. title comes from '9 crimes' by Damien Rice... its AMAZING go listen

[Season 1]

 

**Ian [9:02 am]:**

Did I leave my sweater in your room?

 

**Mickey [9:10 am]:**

How the fuck should I know?

 

**Ian [9:15 am]:**

Maybe if you cleaned your room more often you’d know

 

**Mickey [9:28 am]:**

Ask Mandy, it’s not in my room

 

**Ian [9:33 am]:**

Asked her first, she doesn’t have it

 

**Mickey [9:35 am]:**

Don’t know what to tell you, man

 

**Ian [9:50 am]:**

You coming by the store today?

 

**Mickey [10:00 am]:**

Maybe, you got any bbq Pringles this time?

 

**Ian [10:03 am]:**

Yeah

 

———

 

[Season 2]

 

**Mickey [12:44 am]:**

Meet me at the dugouts in 20 mins

 

**Ian [12:50 am]:**

I was sleeping

 

**Mickey [12:52 am]:**

And now you’re not. Dugouts 20 minutes, firecrotch

 

**Ian [12:55 am]:**

Alright, alright

 

······

 

**Ian [8:45 am]:**

I’m outside 

 

**Mickey [8:47 am]:**

The fuck for?

 

**Ian [8:48 am]:**

Work starts in like 10 mins, hurry the fuck up

 

**Mickey [8:51 am]:**

Jesus, I’m coming

 

**Ian [8:52 am]:**

You will be later ;)

 

**Mickey [8:53 am]:**

Stop fuckin texting me 

 

······

 

**Mickey [3:58 pm]:**

Your father just asked me for some ammo for a luger, he’s a fuckin moron

 

**Ian [4:03 pm]:**

Tell me somethin I don’t know

 

······

 

**Ian [3:13 pm]:**

Mickey, I will handle Frank. Just come back to the store.

 

**Mickey [11:02 pm]:**

I can’t fucking find him

 

**Ian [11:04 pm]:**

Come in to work tomorrow. Let me handle Frank

 

······

 

**Ian [2:11 pm]:**

Mickey, I promise. Frank won’t tell anyone. 

 

**Ian [2:20 pm]:**

I’m sorry, please just come back to the store.

 

**Ian [2:35 pm]:**

Just don’t kill him, okay?

 

———

 

[Season 3] 

 

**Ian [2:40 pm]:**

Wanna meet under the bleachers later?

 

**Mickey [2:45 pm]:**

Gotta get something from someone at school so I’ll meet you there after classes

 

······

 

**Ian [9:45 am]:**

We got work in 15 minutes, leave Angie’s or you’ll be late

 

**Mickey [9:48 am]:**

Already left

 

······

 

**Mickey [5:02 pm]:**

Where’d you go?

 

**Ian [5:06 pm]:**

With that guy who came by the store before

 

······

 

**Ian [1:04 pm]:**

Meet me on the roof? 

 

**Mickey [1:10 pm]:**

It’s hot as fuck out, why you on the roof?

 

**Ian [1:15 pm]:**

Need to train, just come meet me

 

**Mickey [1:19 pm]:**

Gimme a few minutes 

 

······

 

**Mickey [10:02 am]:**

We’re outside, let’s go rob the fuckers house

 

**Ian [10:04 am]:**

Coming, gimme a minute

 

······

 

**Mickey [9:16 pm]:**

Come outside

 

**Mickey [9:30 pm]:**

I’m outside you’re house, asshole, come out

 

**Mickey [9:45 pm]:**

You even home? Don’t hear you loud fuckers in there

 

 

**Ian [7:52 am]:**

DCFS took us, just got my phone back this morning. At a fucking prison pretty much.

 

**Mickey [8:00 am]:**

You coming to work today?

 

**Ian [8:02 am]:**

Yeah I have to, I’ll see you there at 9

 

······

 

**Ian [7:10 pm]:**

Mandy’s coming by at lights out so I’ll leave when she gets here so we can switch. I’ll be by around like 10:30, maybe 11.

 

**Mickey [7:20 pm]:**

Whatever

 

······

 

**Ian:**

Are you okay?

 

**Ian:**

Could you answer me?

 

**Ian:**

I don’t know what the fuck to say, Mickey. Answer me. 

 

······

 

**Ian:**

You coming into work today?

 

**Ian:**

I guess not

 

**Ian:**

Mick, can you just fucking text me back? Anything. Let me know you’re fucking alive or some shit. 

 

**Ian:**

I can’t keep asking Mandy about you

 

······

 

**Ian:**

Mandy said you’re not home. You’re not at the Alibi, so I’m a block away from the roof. You better be there.

 

······

 

**Ian:**

Did you knock her up?

 

**Ian:**

Mickey, answer me!

 

**Ian:**

You’re seriously going to marry some fucking Russian whore?

 

······

 

**Ian:**

You can’t keep ignoring me. 

 

**Ian:**

Enough with the silent treatment. Jesus, are you fucking 5 years old?

 

**Ian:**

I’m coming to see you since you keep ignoring my texts

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Don’t go

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

So I guess you actually left since your phone is no longer in fucking service. 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Why the fuck would you leave? 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

_——_

 

[Between 3x12 - 4x07]

 

**Mickey:**

I don’t know why I’m even texting this number still… It’s not yours anymore. This number doesn’t exist anymore. You just.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I’m getting fucking tired of seeing “ _Message was not received. This number is no longer in service.”_ after every text I send to you.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Why’d you have to go?

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I know why but I didn’t, fuck. I married the bitch cause I fucking had to okay?

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

You think I want to be married to some fucking Russian whore who says I knocked her up? Like I’m the only guy to drop a fucking load in her.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Fucking fine. If you want to be gone than fucking be gone. The fuck do I care?

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

When the fuck is my dad gonna get thrown back in prison? I can’t take this shit anymore. Too many god damn people in this house all the time.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I wish I knew if you were alive or not

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I mean, I know you’re alive. Mandy sorta keeps me updated. Guess you got a new phone or a new number. Whatever.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I could always just take your new number from her phone and actually talk to you but if you wanted to talk to me then I guess you would, right?

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I wish you would.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Your sister dropped by today. She was asking about you to Mandy. She lied and said she hasn’t heard from you. I know she has. How often, that I don’t actually know. She stopped updating me a while ago… Might be why I stopped texting you, well the old you. The you who would text me back on this number and annoy the shit out of me.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I wish you would let your family know where you were, wherever you are. Let them know that you’re okay, or not. You shouldn’t let them worry like that.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Went to the Alibi today. Been spending a lot of time there actually. Kev’s alright. Told me he hasn’t heard from you, said you took off. 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

I just jacked off to a picture of you I stole from Mandy

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Well, not really. See, I stashed this picture of you in a magazine in the bathroom and I take it out from time to time to look at it since these texts actually don’t help me as much as I would have hoped. Anyway, I put the picture on the mirror and started to jerk off but ended up getting really fucking mad at you. I thought seeing your face would help me get hard and jerk off. I haven’t been able to do anything in a long time. 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I ended up getting fucking pissed. I kept thinking about you and how you just fucking left just like that. 4 years minimum. Why did you have to go to the fucking army?! You could be dead in a fucking ditch right now and I wouldn’t know! How messed up is that? 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I ended up punching the mirror next to your picture, cutting my knuckles. It didn’t make me feel any better seeing your face. I thought it would. 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

I’m really fuckin drunk right now. It’s taking a lot of fuckin time to text properly 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Like it fuckin matters if I text properly. You can’t even see these texts, you’re gone.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I fucked some chick in the Alibi bathroom. I got drunk again at the bar and let it slip that I like redheads, freckles, and all that. I was thinking about you and it just came out. Kev pointed to a redhead chick behind us and I ended up fucking her.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

I wish I didn’t. I even told her to switch positions, to have her pound my ass. What the fuck is wrong with me? 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

I emancipated the Russian whores today

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Fucker was taking away too much money from them and they’re the ones doing all the work. 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Probably shouldn’t have taken the girls away. Sacha got new Russian whores. I’m stuck with the old ones now, all in my fucking house. They talk so fucking much. Like I understand what the fuck they’re even saying.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Kev and I became partners. The apartment over the Alibi is empty and so we’re opening up a Rub’n’tug. Those whores need work and we need money.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

My dads finally back in jail

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

 

**Mickey:**

Ian, please come back home

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Asshole came by today asking about you. Apparently you’re in some trouble. What the fuck did you do? 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Mandy said she looked for you and couldn’t find you. So you’re actually in Chicago. Guess you don’t wanna see me… 

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

**Mickey:**

Well it’s too fucking bad. Now it’s up to me to go find you.

 

_Message was not received. This number is no longer in service._

 

——

 

[Between 4x07 - 4x12]

 

**Mickey:**

Mandy finally gave me your new number

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Where are you? You’re not home.

 

**Ian:**

Heading to work

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Kev just robbed me with my own fucking gun

 

**Ian:**

Shit, Mick. Where are you?

 

**Mickey:**

I’ll be at your place in 5

 

——

 

[Between 4x12 - 5x01]

 

**Mickey:**

Where’d you go?

 

**Ian:**

Run with Fiona, didn’t wanna wake you

 

**Mickey:**

Next time do

 

**Ian:**

Why?

 

**Mickey:**

Just do, okay?

 

**Ian:**

Okay

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

You coming home tonight? 

 

**Ian:**

Yeah, I’ll be back after dinner. You know you could have come with me. Lip and Fiona keep asking about you.

 

**Mickey:**

Someone’s gotta watch the kid 

 

**Ian:**

You could have brought him like I said 50 times, you just love to make excuses

 

**Mickey:**

Maybe I just don’t wanna sit around with your family while they all yell over each other. There’s enough yelling here, fuck you very much.

 

**Ian:**

Fine

 

 

**Mickey:**

When you gonna be back?

 

**Ian:**

Leaving now 

 

······

 

**Ian:**

Pick up more wipes, I don’t think she wrote it on the list

 

**Mickey:**

She did. Got it all.

 

**Ian:**

Coming home now?

 

**Mickey:**

Yup

 

**Ian:**

Good, I wanna fuck you so badly.

 

**Mickey:**

Be home in 20 minutes. Don’t start without me.

 

**Ian:**

Can’t make any promises ;)

 

**Mickey:**

Asshole

 

······

 

**Ian:**

You need to tell Fiona to lay off about the doctor stuff. I am not fucking sick.

 

**Mickey:**

What happened?

 

**Ian:**

On our run she kept asking me if I thought about going to see that doctor and that it’s likely one of us has what Monica has. Like I don’t know she’s fucking talking about me. I am not like Monica. I am not sick.

 

**Mickey:**

I know, Ian. I know. Look, I’ll talk to her. Okay?

 

**Ian:**

Okay, thanks.

 

**Mickey:**

When you gonna be home?

 

**Ian:**

Soon, stopped by the house to get a few more of my things that we didn’t get last time.

 

······

 

**Mickey:**

Don’t forget to be at the place later

 

**Ian:**

I won’t 

 

**Mickey:**

What are you doing now?

 

**Ian:**

At the store. I’ll talk to you later.

 

 

 

**Mickey:**

How was the diner?

 

**Ian:**

Shitty… Frank showed up, kept bringing up the coke thing. 

 

**Mickey:**

Frank’s a fucking moron

 

**Ian:**

What else is new… 

 

**Mickey:**

You coming home soon?

 

**Ian:**

Yeah

 

**Mickey:**

You okay?

 

**Ian:**

Yeah, fine. I’ll be home soon.

 

 

 

**Mickey:**

You sleeping at Fiona’s after this pool party thing?

 

**Ian:**

I don’t know, why?

 

**Mickey:**

Just asking…

 

**Ian:**

You want me to come home?

 

**Mickey:**

I don’t give a shit

 

**Ian:**

I’ll be home tonight. Go to bed, you must be exhausted ;)

 

**Mickey:**

You’re a fuckin dick

 

**Ian:**

Night Mick

 

**Mickey:**

Ya ya, just don’t be too late

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


End file.
